A moving blade system for a moving blade sequence of a continuous-flow machine is already known from prior art. The moving blade system thereby encompasses two or more moving blade segments of which each moving blade segment features at least two moving blades that are disposed, in reference to a rotation axis of the moving blade sequence, at least primarily radially between a radially interior and a radially exterior shroud band and are coupled to the shroud bands. At least the radially exterior shroud bands of the moving blade segments encompass contact surfaces that correspond to one another and via which the moving blade segments abut against one another. With the aid of the moving blade segments (so-called cluster) the number of joints and gaps of the moving blade system can be significantly reduced in comparison to the moving blade systems made of individual moving blades. In addition there are fewer surfaces of engagement for the gases being guided through the associated continuous-flow machine, as a result of which the durability of such moving blade systems or moving blade sequences can be increased. Beyond that the moving blade segments form in the mounted state mechanically comparably stable units, whereby relative movements during operation and the wear and tear associated therewith are advantageously reduced.
The circumstance is however viewed as a disadvantage in the known moving blade systems that the moving blade segments, in contrast to moving blade systems made of individual moving blades, can no longer be braced by means of the torsion of the moving blades of a moving blade sequence against one another. As a result the moving blade segments are mechanically decoupled from one another and can only be controlled with difficulty from an oscillation-mechanics related point of view.